


Your Worth It Babe

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sewing, Shopping, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: I was laying down on the couch reading a book with music playing soft as background noise from a cd i mixed myself with some of my all time fave songs, like Cher with Dark lady Gypsys Tramps and Thieves Believe and Strong Enough, Ruslana with Wild Dances, Dance With The Wolves It´s Magical.I had just finish the page i was on when the door all of a suddan slam shut and it gave me a shock and Louis not a second later sat down in the chair.





	Your Worth It Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy everyone :)
> 
> I´d get the costume idea from another story i´m reading myself not gonna lie about that :)
> 
> I´m just not gonna say which story it is. That´s for me to know and for you not to ;D

I was laying down on the couch reading a book with music playing soft as background noise from a cd i mixed myself with some of my all time fave songs, like Cher with Dark lady Gypsys Tramps and Thieves Believe and Strong Enough, Ruslana with Wild Dances, Dance With The Wolves It´s Magical.

I had just finish the page i was on when the door all of a suddan slam shut and it gave me a shock and Louis not a second later sat down in the chair.

"Damn it Lou you gave me a shock" i said as i put my book away and no i´m mad or anything just need to get my heart down from my throat again.

"I´m sorry Haz" i can always tell when he mad or pissed not that there really is a different, we have known each other since first day back in high school we shared many classes and we be come friend and now we´re best friends "i just can´t believe Selena."

"What happen i thought we to were going on a date tonight."

"So d´i but no bitch broke up instead."

"What tell me your kidding you guys are always all over each other" not that i´m a fan of that but i´m Louis biggest fan in the world.

"We were yeah well she told me that Austin was taking her out on a date tonight damn i´m such an moron."

"Damn she is a bitch wow 6 months together and then wow and by the way your not a moron you fool."

"Yeah you can say that again" he said with his face in his hands" how is fool better then moron" he asks.

"Your my fool" i grin as he looked at me "what were your plans for tonight anyway you never told me and you always tell´s me."

"Just a movie and then i would had taking her for some ice cream."

"Classic you thing to do Boo" i smile at him "well i´m not letting you sit here and feel sorry for yourself."

"What do you mean by that Haz" he ask with a raised eyebrows.

"We´re do a classic Boo and Haz thing let´s go for ice cream" he looked at me like i´m crazy "You know i know you want ice cream so don´t give me that face sweetheart."

"Don´t sweetheart me Haz" he says that but we both know he likes when i say it "your right let´s go."

We walked down to a small candy shop there is like 4 minutes away from campus and i bought Boo his fav one and myself to of course, then we to the park on campus and sat down, even after he ate his fav ice cream he still looked down.

"Boo tell me otherwise i can´t help you."

"You know the costume party tomorrow night well now i can´t go cause i don´t have a costume anymore."

"yeah i know and i know you´ll really been looking forward for it" i put my hand on his shoulder and he put his own into mine on his shoulder "you´ll been talking about for weeks."

"Yep and she has the costumes and she´s sure to take Austin with her."

"What were you going as again."

"The Joker and Harley Quinn and it literally took us like too weeks to find their costumes but fuck it we can always watch batman or something else movies we find."

When we got home to the apaetment again Louis walked to his room to do whatever.  
I just feel so really bad for Boo he should get to go to the party and that´s when it hit´s me probably my best idea to date.  
Lucky i´m very good friends with Margaret who owns a costume shop downtown and if i hurry she may still be there.

I ran out the door and ran all the way to the shop and i got there as she was closing for the night.  
I open the door "hi Margaret i know your about to close but could i please have like 5 minutes" i asks her nice with a smile.  
"Hi Harry of course you can stay as long as you like dear you know where the key is so close up after you found what you need."  
"And put the money the same place" i smile as she nodded "your the best thank you."  
"No problem i´ll see you soon" she smile as she closed the door behind her.  
I didn´t even feel i was out of breath till now but i don´t have time to think about that now.  
I began to look for a costume for Boo to wear tomorrow night and after had looked for 10 minutes i found one but it´s a bit small but i also found some other stuff, lucky my mom taught how to sew so i can sew Boo the best costume ever or at lest a good one i also found one for myself but it also need´s work but screw that and screw if i have to work on them both all night long Boo´s worth it.  
I put the money in the mini fridge and closed up after myself and put the key in the mailbox.  
I didn´t run home i just walked really fast so it would look like i ran.

When i got in the apartment i went into my room with the stuff so Boo wouldn´t see it by accident, then to the livingroom to get my sewing machine and took it to my room so i could get started.  
My mom gave me my sewing machine a few years ago for my 18th birthday.  
i put the machine on the table next to my laptop and then took the bag and began to work.  
I still can`t believe that bitch dumped Louis just like that like nothing well jokes on her cuase if she think she and her new boy toy is going to win for best costume she has another think coming and his name is Harry motherfucker Styles the sewing champion.

After working for hours on the costumes i saw what time it is and it´s 5am i´ll been working 7 hours straight and i´m still not done yet and i won´t stop till i´m finish even if it takes me another 2 till 4 hours good thing it´s saturday so i can get a few zzz when i´m done and been to the bathroom.  
Some hours later i open my eyes and saw it´s 11am i must had falling asleep over the sewing, i´ll work after a bathroom break.  
Which i´d and then a cup of tea it would do me good right about now, so i went to the kitchen where i found Boo making tea.  
"Morning asleeping beauty i made us some tea" he smile at me.  
"Morning sunshine how long have you been up" i smile tiredly back he´s only wearing sweats bottoms as usual but he has a great body so i´m not complaining.  
"About an hour how is it i got up before you."  
"Working" i said as i look at his body.  
"What are you looking at Haz" he asks me like he dosen´t know already.  
"The cup´s i´ll take too lemon" i said.  
"No need i alrerady put em in the cup´s with the sugar for you" he told and fill em up with hot water.  
"What would i do without you Boo" i kissed his shoulder  
"I´m not sure but i would be a mess without you Haz" he smile and gave me a cup with a kiss on my cheek and i smile.  
i sometimes kiss his shoulder and he return by kissing my cheek which always make me smile.

We went into the livingroom to watch a few episodes of friends it´s something we do every morning it´s like one of our traditions and has been since the first time i sleep over at his house back in high school, we watch all kind of series whatever we´re in the mood for that morning.

I finish my tea while we saw friends and then i told Louis i had to get my work out of the way, he just nodded and said he would to his room and watch a movie.

I took our cup´s and put in the kitchen and into my room to finish our costumes for tonight.

I´d finish after a few hours and Louis is going to freak when he see it he´ll love it, lucky i have some wrapping paper under my bed so i could wrap his costumes as a gift which is also is, i lay my own on my bed till later.

I knocked on his door and a second later he said "come in" and i open the door.

"Boo i have something for you" i smile.

"For me" he pointed at himself with a kinda funny face and walked in and sat on his bed next to him.

"Here i hope you like it" i said as i gave him the gift.

He began to open it and his surprised face was everything "Haz d´you seriously make me a batman costume" he smile in surprise.

"Well almost yeah i went to a shop last night after we came back and as soon as i saw it i just knew" i smile and he huged me tight and i huged him back.

"Thank you so much it´s beautiful i love it your for real the best friend a guy could ever ask for" we let go of each other.

"I´m pleased you love it it took me all night to get it done" i smile.

"that´s why you sewing machine wasen´t on the table" he said and i nodded "there´s only one problem i can´t go without a date and it´s to late to ask anyone."

"Yeah i didn´t want to risk you seeing it before it was done" i said "also Louis not everyone has been asked yet."

"For real you happen to know someone i can ask."

"Yeah and there is someone in your room right now" i told him as he looked at me.

"How big of fool can i be" i said which made i grin at him and then he got down on one knee and took my hand in his "Haz would do me the honour of being my date tonight" he smile at me cute.

"Why since you asked so nice yes i´ll love to" i smile.

"Thank you" he got back up on the bed again "this is seriously the best gift ever Haz i can´t believe you did this for me."

"How could i not i mean you looked so sad when you thought you weren´t going and i know how much you´ll been looking forward for it and what are firned´s for."

A second later we looked down at our hand´s we didn´t even realize we were still holding hand and as we let go i also realize how much i wanted to hold his hand again.

"Haz what are you going as."

"Batgirl it is a couple costume´s party after all and i didn´t think you would want to be batgirl."

"You right i´m more a batman so good call" he grin.

"Boo i know we´re not couple but i don´t want you to feel left out so if you want we can go all out and it´s for tonight and tomorrow we won´t talk about" i told him "you can say no i´m only offering."

He looked at me what felt like minutes but a few second later "Deal" was all he said.

"Well i´ll leave you to it then" i said before i walked out feeling a bit stupid because i said that, then i closed the door and walked into the livingroom.

Why can´t i tell him that i´m in love with him and has been since second year in high school.

A hour or so later Louis came into the livingroom to me with his laptop, he sat down next to me and i was reading my book again while listen to my mixed cd, he began to game his game World Of Warcraft he love´s that game, i have no idea how you play it but i do like to watch him play it sometimes.  
The book i´m reading is the Wild Hunt a really good book if you ask me that is.

Hours later after we ate dinner and did the dishes together, we went into our room´s to get ready, the costume party start´s in an hour and i would be lying if i said i wasen´t nervous as hell for tonight, i just hope we´re be the only one´s as Batman and Batgirl it hasn´t even cross my mind that another couple would also dress up as them but fuck it i worked all night so even if i don´t think they could say the same.  
I got out off my clothes and into my costume and after i´d i looked at myself in my mirror and i look damn good as Batgirl.  
Then i went into the livingroom where i found Louis or should i say Batman.  
"Wow you look good Batman i´m a lucky girl" i smile and he grin.  
"So do you Batgirl wow i´m a lucky guy ready to get going" he smile.  
I nodded and we both took our wallets and i took my key and we walked out the door and i locked after us.

When we got there we were holding hand and there is many great costumes here tonight but i still liked our´s the best, we walked a bit aroud first and Louis and i are they only one´s as batman and Batgirl.  
Some people were dancing some talking, next to the dj was one of the teachers with a box where you can vote for best costume.  
"Do you wanna vote now or get something to drink first."  
When it comes to voting you can´t vote for yourself which would be kinda sad if you could, fair play everyone.  
"Let´s get a drink haz."  
We walked over to the table with the snacks and drinks, louis gave me a drink before he had one himself, we toasted and had a sip each.  
"it´s good don´t you think."  
"Yeah for sure Haz and we´re get wasted before the night´s over."  
A couple of other people ame over and i over heard what they said.  
"You sure your loser ex isn´t here Selena."  
"Considering the costumes was at my place no and also where would he get a costume that late also late alone a date please" she roll her eyes.  
uhhmm would i like to give her a slap in her damn face.  
"What d´you see in him anyway" he asks as he had some chips.  
"Money and i never sleep with him remember i had you to sex me up."  
"True hey let´s dance baby" which they did.  
Okay now i would love to gave them both one in their face, how dare she cheat on my Boo she could never do better i mean look at who she with now please he could never compair Louis ever.

it´s been a few hours and Louis and i are having the best time together, we drank ate and now we´re dancing to one of my fave songs Dark Lady by the best damn diva Cher, we also danced to Gypsys Tramps and Thieves another of my fave´s from Cher.  
Then we voted for a couple dressed as Superman and Supergirl.  
I can´t wait to hear who´s the winner and even if we don´t win we still had fun tonight and by boo´s smile he´s having the best time ever and that makes me happy to see him happy.  
"Having fun are we" i asked a bit loud but only because the music is loud but then again it´s a party.  
"It´s the best Haz thank you" he kissed my cheek.  
I smile "i´m glad your having fun."  
He took my hand in his but this time however i intertwined our fingers which made Louis look down at our hands and instead of doing something he just smile at me.  
"Let´s go dance again love" he said and i don´t think he realize he called me love.  
4 other couples were also dancing and the song the dj´s playing is a true long song, it´s called Hafe-Life by Duncan Sheik.  
Louis let go of my hand and put them around me instead on my lower back, i put mine around his neck and we danced close into each other i could feel his heart beat and i know he could feel mine.  
Around halfway through the song out off nowhere we kissed and wow it was like firework, while the rest of the song was being played Louis and were kissing, we kissed each other a last time as the song neded and i was like replay the song.

We all truned to the little stage when we heard a teacher clear one´s throat.

"May i have your attention please" the teacher said "the votes for best couple´s costume has been counted and the winning couple will as you know 500 each so can i have a drum roll" the teacher asks and she got one "Thank you everyone and the winner is Batman and Batgirl."

Louis and i walked up to her.  
"Great costume´s you to i can see why you won" she smile t us and we smile back.

"Thank you so much but if it wasen´t for my Batgirl here we would had been home right now" Louis told her and everyone else.

"Really you made these costume´s they are amazing made."

"Thank you my Batman was a bit to small and so was mine so i worked all night to have them ready for tonight."

"I see and i hear your batgirl is a man."

"Who says a guy can´t be batgirl for a night" he said as she nodded.

"No one and congratulations you to" she said and gave us our price.

"Thank you" i smile and took the price "Thank you to everyone who voted for us and now let´s get this party started again" eveyone scream yes to that and the music began to play again while we walked down and over to have a drink.

We toasted but this time for winning and great company and good school spirit, everyone´s having such a good time and you can feel the great mood from everyone.

"Damn it i can´t believe we lost" i heard Selena said a bit loud.

"And to a couple of fagots of all people fuck."

That was it for me "Why don´t you to try being nice instead of being fucking ass´s" i said mad to them.

"Shut the fuck up fagot and go suck a dick" Austin said.

"I would but seeing the way you eat chips you must be better at it" i looked him dead in the eye"  
Louis also heard a bit of what´s being said cause i can feel his eyes on us.

"What the hell dude i would go for straight man and nothing else."

"You know what it´s people like you to there make the world worst for everyone else" The funny part is they don´t know who they talk to right now and Austin and i use to be friend but anymore fuck no.

"Why don´t we go and let they be sore losers about not winning" Louis´s right so i took his hand and walked away.

"My god i can´t take people like them."

"I know but don´t let them ruin our night here´s your drink" i guess louis took our drinks with him before we left the table.

"Thank you sweetheart" i smile at him and had drink it all in one and then i kissed Louis "let´s dance" he smile as he nodded.

Apart from the mishap with selena and Austin, Louis and i had the best time we had so much fun dancing talking kissing flirting and winning of course.  
I´m kidding but not really.  
We didn´t get wasted at lest not as much as thought we would but we were out to have fun and not get drunk but we´d get a bit drunk.

The next morning i woke up in Louis bed at 11am and i´m naked.  
I shaked the bed a bit when i moved a bit but it was enough to wake Louis up.  
"Go back to sleep Boo i didn´t mean to wake you" i said as he looked at me tiredly.  
"It´s okay Haz i´m not really tried anymore."  
"Boo are you naked" i asks him and he nodded.  
"I am yeah we kinda ended in my bed last night after we came home."  
"And we had sex right i´m not total forgetful am i" i asked.  
"No your not and about last night."  
"Boo don´t worry i won´t hold it over you or that we had sex" i said to him "i meant what i said about everything."  
"Okay Haz i get it."

We got out of bed and i made my way to the bathroom i really need to pee and then wash my hands and brush my teeth.  
Then to the kitchen to have my morning tea that Boo made and then to the livingroom to watch friends.  
I still wish i could just tell him how i truly feel about him and finally get out of the friendzone once an for all.

Some time later there was a knock on the door and we looked at each other none of us has plans with anyone today, i got up from the couch and out to the door.

When i open it and saw it´s Selena all i wanted to do was closed it again in her face but because i was taught well i didn´t.

"Can i help you Selena" i asks.

"Is Louis home i need to see him."

"He is but i´m sure he dosen´t want to see or talk to you after what you did to him."

I was about to close the door but then she just walked in and into the livingroom and i saw the surprise look on Louis.

"Did i invite you in or something." 

"It´s okay Haz" he said and then turn to her "what do you want Selena."

"Look Lou i´m really sorry it´s over with Austin i´m here to get you back."

You got to be kidding me i thought to myself.

"from how you ended things why would you think i would want to get back together."

"I still love you Lou and i know you also love´s me."

"You can´t be serious Selena and Boo your not really thinking about getting back together with her right."

"Maybe a bit yeah" he said and my mouth fall open i can´t believe it the shot i thought i had is gone yet again.

"For satan Louis god your so damn blind you never see what right in front of you" i said pissed cause i am and both Louis and Selena look at me like what the hell.

"What are you saying Haz."

"Do i have to spell it out for you i love you i´m in fucking love with you but since you want her then take her it´s not like i care."

"Selena you should go harry and i have something to talk about."

"You don´t mean that Lou come on."

"Damn it woman the man asked you to leave so leave before i kick you out" i said mad and very loud.

After looking at me like i´m crazy a minute or 2 she left.

Louis and i looked at each other for what felt like hours but it´s only been minutes.

"Wow it took you long enough to finally say out loud you love me."

"What you knew" i said surprised.

"Of course i knew Haz i have known since last year back in high school."

"So you just played with my feelings" i asks east i´m not really mad anymore.

"Not really you didn´t want me to know so "i didn´t know" i wanted you to tell me."

"And now you have a reason to not be friends with me anymore" i said calm.

"I have yeah" i said and then out of the blue he kissed me.

"Damn it Louis it´s not funny stop playing around with my feelings."

"Now who´s blind" he smirk.

"Are you" he nodded.

"Yes haz i love you to and i have for a long time now."

"Then why d´you date other people if you were in love with someone else" i really want an answer on that one.

"I wasen´t sure if i ever got lucky enough to be with you so i tried to find the love somewhere else but i couldn´t none of them were you."

I kissed him after he said that and he kissed back, how stupid can one person get all this time i could had have him but fuck it i have my boo now and am i letting go no way.

"Thank you for letting me be your Batman" he smile at me.

"You are worth it babe and thank you for letting me be your batgirl" i smile

"Anytime darling anytime i love you."

"I love you to and what do you think everyone else is going to say tomorrow."

"I don´t care i have you my best friend and lover in one i have it all" he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you darlings think :)


End file.
